Aria's Unexpected Meeting
by Ariaauditore
Summary: Aria unexpectedly falls in love with Cesare and keeps her love secret from everyone except for her brother, Ezio. At first, and will be for a long while, Ezio's against it and attempts to keep Aria from seeing Cesare. But, will Cesare and Aria keep their love going? Or will their differences finally win over. Will Aria end up killing Cesare with her own hands?
1. Chapter 1

_Aria's Unexpected Meeting_

An Assassin's Creed Brotherhood OC Story

_A/N- This is a story of Aria's unexpected meeting with a really cute templar. Alright, this is one of my many stories that I have written. This is just the third one with aria in it. My friends and I are making a whole book, or attempting to, about our OC characters. I'll be putting up first since the story starts with Aria going to Ezio's time after her parents' deaths. This is a story of one of Aria Auditore's many missions while in Rome. And yes, there will be Italian words in it, so, if you don't know your Italian, please have a translator ready nearby._

_Italics – Thoughts_

"" – Speech

-x-

Hello, my name is Aria Auditore da Firenze. After my parents' deaths in 2012, I have been through a lot. Right after my Madre died, I've been teleported, through time, to my direct antenato, Ezio Auditore. Because of our close similarities, we chose to call each other twins. Since I arrived in rinascimento Italia, I have been helping Ezio build a new brotherhood. By doing so, I have come across many people. Most of them became my amici. But, as any assassin's luck would have, we found out that I was immortal, doomed never to die until I return to the day that my parents have died. Until then, I serve missions for the brotherhood. And now, I turn the story to the one mission where I accidentally fall in love with my sworn enemy, a templare.

Aria was creeping along the Roman Coliseum, leaving a trial of fallen templare. She was making her way to the rendezvous point where she agreed to meet Ezio with her assassin's. They were all recluta, assassins barely starting their training. Five minutes later, Aria, and the recluta, met up with Ezio at the top of the roman coliseum.

"Thank you sister. I'll take them from here. You go ahead back to headquarters and rest up." Ezio said softly.

"I will." Aria said as she slowly lowered myself down. Once aria reached the bottom, she made her way back the way she came. She had barely reached the road that led to coliseum when she was suddenly attacked by Borgia soldiers. What she found out later in the fight was that Cesare was with them. All Aria knew, at that moment, was that she was being attacked and it was only midnight. Her hidden knives had slid out of their sheathes and she was a flash. Three of the templars had fallen, but one was holding his own weight. His speed seemed to match the half speed that aria was using.

And at that speed Aria was using, she didn't want to waste all of my speed on the templars, but this templar was different. She could tell by the way he moves.

-x-

_He knows what he is up against, but, why can't I see his face? Do la colpa le nu vole e il Casco._ Aria thought as she twisted and flipped out of his reach.

The templar was hardly surprised, but, with her full speed, she slipped out her sword and lunged. The templar barely managed to dodge the attack and, instead of hitting its target, aria's sword knocked his helmet off. Aria was shocked to see that it was Cesare. She had never encountered Cesare, so, all she knew was what her brother told her. The assassin's and the templar's eyes met so suddenly that they were frozen in their spots before aria turned and ran.

"Hey!" Aria barely heard Cesare's shout as she climbed the first building that she encountered and jumped. Fifteen minutes after the encounter found Aria sitting at the very top of the assassin guild building with all thoughts on Cesare. However much she tried to think of something else, her thoughts always trailed to the way his eyes shone in the near dark. "**Why?!**" she shouted.

"No need shout." Aria jumped up and ran right into Ezio's arms, crying. "What's the matter, sorellina?"

Aria was shaking. Even in Ezio's arms, all she could think about was Cesare. "oh Ezio, you will never believe this." aria told the story of what had happened after she left him with the recluta.

"Are you hurt? What did Cesare do to you?" persisted Ezio once Aria was done with her story. "No." aria mumbled into his shirt. "Worse."

"What?!" exclaimed Ezio. "You're going to really hate me for this, but, I think I… fell in love with Cesare."

"Impossible!" shouted Ezio as he pushed Aria away. "Why?! How?!"

All Aria could do was just stand there, at arm's length from Ezio, crying.

Not wanting to see his sister's tears, Ezio turned away from her.

"I will post assassin guards around you to make sure that you do not, i repeat, do not, see Cesare." With that, Ezio jumped down to the doorway and entered though. Aria silently, and tearfully, counted to ten. Once she was done, she calmed herself down and finally jumped down to the door and walked in. She was immediately surrounded by two female assassins.

"We are to be your guard. Ezio told us that you would want to see a man, but, he doesn't want you to. Especially with Cesare after you." said the bigger of the two. _Good_. thought Aria. _He decided to keep my love a secret. Wonder how long it will last._

~A couple weeks later~

Aria couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the big mission ahead of her; it was because of his eyes. It has been two weeks since she had last seen him. She had mixed feelings about him. After all, he was a Templar and she was a mentor assassin. Nobody had figured out who Aria loves, but, she knew that it would be when the big battle came that they would find out. After all, Ezio assigned the task of his death to her. He wanted to see if she was willing to kill her own lover. We all know that assassin's and templar's can never be together.

Aria turned over and sighed in frustration. _Why? Why him?_ She thought. _Why could it not be with another assassin instead of a templar? Why a general of the templar army? Why Cesare?_

Without her consent, the tears fell. For some reason, all she could think about was his stormy grey eyes in the near dark. In that sudden, unexpected meeting, she had learned quite a bit. She knew that he was fast. She knew that he was capable of speeds as fast as her own half speed. She knew his every feature. She knew his strength from their blows. She also knew that, if she was not immortal and could die, he could kill her in one swift flick of his wrist. _Why?_ was Aria's last thought before she slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-x-

"Why her?" grunted Cesare as he thrust his sword deep into the dummy. "Why did I, of all people, have to fall in love with Aria Auditore, the mentore assassino?" This thought caused the poor dummy to be sliced right in half. As straw spilled onto the floor, he found himself thinking of only Ezio's and the other assassin's blood. But, strangely enough, not Aria's. All he could think about was keeping Aria safe from Lucrezia. He knew that once Lucrezia found about his love for Aria, she would do anything to keep Aria from him. And right now, he wanted to keep his love secret from everyone, including Lucrezia.

Once the servant had finished trading out the dummies, Cesare glared angrily at the dummy. "Did you hear anything that I said?" he growled at the servant. The servant was scared and he did not know what to say. "U-um, y-y-yessir?" stuttered the servant. Cesare took a deep breath and, surprising himself, he felt sympathy for the poor servant. "Just, whatever you do, just do not tell anyone what I said. I repeat, **anyone**."

"Y-yessir." stuttered the servant after the moment of surprise. The servant quickly scuttled away as Cesare resumed his attack on the dummy, this time, thinking of Ezio and Lucrezia trying to keep his Aria away from him.

-x-

A/N- Hope you liked the story! :D Please R&R and Favorite this Story! The story will continue when I find the time to start a new chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Aria's unexpected meeting_

An assassin's creed brotherhood OC story

Chapter 2

a/n- Hey! I'm back! XD I am really happy that I am able to continue this story. Please R&R and favorite! I'll be really happy! Enjoy reading this! XD

"" -words

_Italics-_ thoughts

-x-

Lucrezia was hiding behind one of the pillars in the training room. She overheard Cesare's outburst about why he fell in love with… it took a minute before it really hit her. '_He loves her?! __**Over me**__?! He fell in love with Aria Auditore?! Why does he see in that, that, monster?! She is an assassino! Not a normal human! Her kind kills our kind, just for the pleasure of their sick games.' _thought Lucrezia. She hated the fact that the assassin stole her Cesare's heart. "I will find away to destroy that immortale before her time ends." she silently swore. "even if it kills me."

Lucrezia, silently fuming, left the training room and slowly walked to her room in deep thought. "What is going on Lucrezia?" Lucrezia jumped. "Oh, Pope Rodrigo. Didn't hear you coming."

"Of course you didn't. You are deep in thought. So, tell me, what is on your mind." said Rodrigo as he fell in step with Lucrezia. "well, its Cesare." she stopped. "continue." nodded Rodrigo. "I think he fell in love with Aria Auditore."

"The youngest mentore assassino?" Rodrigo was obviously shocked.

"yes." Lucrezia confirmed.

"Well, I knew he was infatuated with someone, but, not her. She was the least person I would suspect."

"He has been showing his feelings for someone these past two weeks. But, to think it was an assassin? He hates assassins."

Rodrigo and Lucrezia continued their walk. Five minutes later of silence, they arrive at Lucrezia's bedroom. "Well, I must go to sleep. Goodnight." said Lucrezia as she slowly closed the door. She changed and then climbed into bed. '_how could have a monster win Cesare's heart?' she thought as she fell into a deep, fitful sleep.'_

-near dawn-

Ezio burst into aria's room only to find her bed empty and made. Also, the two female assassin's were knocked out and on her floor. They were also just barely waking up. "ngh." groaned the smallest one as she woke up. "dang it!" hissed Ezio as he noticed that the window was open. He then turned on his heel and left Aria's room to go look for her.

-x-

Aria was in front of Cesare's bedroom window on the castel sant'angelo. She was studying his features in the dawn morning. '_why?'_ was her only thought. '_why did it have to be him?'_

"ASSASSIN!" shouted a guard on the wall surrounding the castel sant'angelo. A crossbow bolt hit the wall right by aria's hand. "crap!" She cursed. She dropped down and quickly grabbed a pole. Before she could lift herself up onto the pole, however, another crossbow bolt dug itself into the wood. At that, aria lost her balance and fell to the ground. "AH!" she shouted. She was so surprised by the attack that she didn't have enough time to catch herself again. So she just let herself fall.

-x-

One of the guards was running to try to catch the falling assassin. He was a friend to the servant who overheard Cesare talk about the forbidden love. "Guard! What are you doing?!" shouted another guard. "Don't you think general Cesare would want to interrogate the assassin? We could get the assassin's hideout!" shouted the guard over his shoulder. He managed to catch the assassin before they hit the ground. "Its you?!" he gasped. "huh?" asked the assassin. The guard laid her feet on the ground and stood her up. He grabbed one of her wrists. "hands out." he commanded. "No." she said simply.

The guard dragged the assassin closer to him. "Listen to me, assassin. You may be immortal, but, I can still give you enough pain that will last for as long as you live. And that will be forever." threatened the guard into her ear.

"Don't hurt my sister!" shouted a voice from the battlements. "Ezio!" gasped aria. The guard tightened his grip and pulled out a dagger, knowing that it would be useless to use it on aria, but, a plan was forming in his head. He slid it to aria's neck and shouted,: "If you want her so badly, and, if she really was your sister, than you would come down here and fight me yourself. No assistance from any members of your little guild." the guard added when Ezio's arm went up. "Alright. Ill fight you." drifted Ezio's voice. Ezio swiftly, and deftly, swung down the poles and landed on the ground. Guards immediately surrounded Ezio. "I thought that this was a one-on-one battle." Taunted Ezio. "Too weak to fight your own battles?"

The guard handed aria to another guard with his dagger spinning in his hand. What happened next, was but a blur. The guard was quick on his feet, he was, in fact, as fast as Cesare himself. "what the-" came Ezio's surprised voice. All Ezio could do was defend himself as blows came from all around him. But, all the other guards had stepped back to avoid being in the fight. Ezio took a step back and ran right into the battlement wall. "Merda!" Ezio silently cursed. Suddenly, a slash on his right thigh, and a burning sensation on his arm caused him to fall to the ground. "Ezio!" shouted aria. She caught the current guard by surprise by stomping on his toe and elbowed him on the nose. With lightning speed, aria jumped up into the sky and, living up to her nickname, eagle's wing, took flight. She had a powerful jump that she only needed to touch the ground only twice to cover the distance between herself and Ezio.

Once she landed, she had blocked the guard's next attack with her sword, swung her arm up and caught the guard by surprise by hitting him on the nose. He staggered back a couple of steps, holding his nose. "you child!" he exclaimed. Aria stuck her tongue out at the guard before turning around to assess the injuries. She raised her hand and whistled. All around the guards, arrows flew. The first guard quickly ducked under a table that had the other guard's slow card game strewn all around the table. While this was happening, aria had pulled out bandages from her pack and started to wrap them on Ezio's leg and arm. "Are you alright?" asked aria.

"I'm fine." grunted Ezio as he struggled to stand up. "here." aria said as she offered her arm to help Ezio up.

"no." another assassin had landed down onto the ground beside the two mentores and helped Ezio up. "you disobeyed orders, knocked out your bodyguards, and then, you endangered the whole entire brotherhood by coming here to see him!" shouted Ezio. All of the remaining guards and the assassin's that were there, just stopped and stared at Ezio as he shouted at aria. Aria just stood there, looking at him with shock.

"The next time you make this mistake, I will strip you of your rank and I will then banish you to the farthest reaches of the known world. And I will do this personally." growled Ezio as the assassin helped him escape. Aria counted to five and then quickly climbed to the top of the battlements. Once there, she dove straight into the water and swam.


End file.
